My Love Hiei
by blooddancer101
Summary: Twelve years ago Hiei saved a young girl. He can't get her out of his mind. Will there be love? Hieixoc Karamaxoc
1. Finding A Lead

My Love Hiei

Twelve years ago

Hiei was walking through the forest of death while thinking of his sister Yukina, when he bumped into someone. The person fell back into a mud puddle on their butt. Hiei had bumped into a strange looking girl. Her eyes kept changing colors, her clothes were torn, and her body was bruised and dirty.

Hiei helped the girl up and asked her, "Are you alright?" The girl shook her head and pointed in the direction she was running from. Three men were chasing her with guns in their hands. He stood in front of the girl and whispered to her, "Stay back and hidden from sight." The girl nodded and hid herself well in the bushes.

The men look at Hiei and ask him, "Did a girl pass by here?" Hiei shook his head calmly and said, "No girl has passed through here. I've been here all day, so I should know." The men nodded and ran back to their hideout.

The girl came out of her hiding place and smiled. Hiei tossed her a small dagger and said, "Take care of yourself girl." The girl nodded and disappeared into the forest of death. Hiei smirked as he continued to walk through the forest at his own pace.

Now twelve years after Hiei helped that strange girl.

Hiei stood with Kurama watching the humans going on with their daily lives, when Kurama asks, "Are you thinking about that girl again?" Hiei looked away from Kurama and said, "What I am thinking is no concern of yours." Kurama says, "I'll take that as a yes." Hiei just smirked lightly.

Kurama asks, "Why don't you just go find her?" Hiei says, "I don't know anything about her, except she smells like blue roses." Kurama says, "You remember everything about what she looks like. She is almost always on your mind. However you weren't smart enough to ask for her name?"

Hiei looks at him and says, "I didn't know what to say to her. So I just tossed her a dagger and told her to take care of herself. That's all said to her the whole time." Kurama slightly laughed at how weird his friend was when it came to love. Hiei says, "I know I'm hopeless at this love thing." Kurama says, "I'll help you look for her, if you want." Hiei looks at Kurama and asks, "And how are we going to find her?"

Kurama thought a moment about this. He says, "Don't worry, I'll think of something." Hiei looked up at the sky and thought, "Why can't I get her face out of my head? Her perfect fair skin, the set of eyes that never stop changing color, and those tender pair of lips that taunt me so." Hiei then thought of something. He asks, "Why not locate the trace I put on the dagger. It will at least give us a lead."


	2. Question On Their Minds

Kurama nodded and the two of them teleported to Spirit World. Koenma greeted them with a smile. Botan was right by his side as usual. Koenma asks them, "Do you boys need something?" Kurama nodded and said, "Hiei is trying to locate an acquaintance of his from twelve years ago. He gave this acquaintance a dagger with a tracer on it. He wants some help locating the person through the trace."

Koenma nodded and said, "I need a drawing or something of the dagger." Hiei handed Koenma a picture of the dagger. Hiei says, "I made the dagger myself so it shouldn't be hard to find." Hiei then walked over to a chair and sat down. Kurama sat down next to him.

It took a few hours, but Koenma finally found the dagger. He says, "Whoever has your dagger is New York, a state in America." Hiei says, "Then that's where I am going." Kurama says, "I'm going too. I'm not going to let you have all the fun." Hiei says, "We're just going to teleport there." Koenma says, "You have to take a plane there. Not many demons exist in America. It would cause panic if anyone saw you guys just appear there."

Hiei groans and says, "You know I hate those manmade machines." Koenma asks, "You do want to find your friend, don't you?" Hiei smirked and said, "That's obvious." Kurama and Koenma smiled to themselves. Hiei says, "Come on Kurama, you know I don't like to wait." Kurama nodded and the two of them went to the airport.

On the plane, Hiei kept looking out the window at the sky. Kurama looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?" Hiei nodded his eyes not leaving the window. Kurama says, "Don't worry you'll be on the ground soon and then you'll have your friend in your arms." Hiei says, "Then soon I'll find out why she's always in my head."

Kurama says, "I think she is always in your thoughts because you're curious if she is safe and doing well." Hiei says softly, "Maybe…" Kurama had never seen Hiei act this way or talk this much in all the time he has known Hiei. "This girl must be something special," Kurama thought. Kurama smiled and could picture Hiei had finally found someone to love. However, would the girl return his feeling? That question was on both of their minds.


	3. Meeting Kida

Three hours after getting off the plan, Hiei used his jagan eye to find his dagger and hopefully the girl too. Hiei says, "All these humans seem to be the same…" Kurama helped Hiei walk through the crowds without his jagan eye being seen. Then Hiei caught the trail of the trace on the dagger. Hiei instantly took off at high speed and thought, "Please let it be her."

Hiei instantly stopped when his eyes met a pair of eyes he could never forget. The woman standing five feet in front of him stared at him calmly. He says, "It's been a long time." The girl says, "Yes it has been a long time. What are you here for? Do you want the dagger back?" Hiei shook his head slowly.

Hiei took a few steps close to her and she did not back away. Hiei says, "You and I have never told each other our names. My name is Hiei." She says, "My name is Kida. You didn't answer my question. What are you here for?" Hiei was looking straight into her eyes. "I'm here for you," Hiei said without an inch of hesitation.

Kida looked surprised because of what he said. Hiei came closer to Kida and stroked her cheek. Kida smiled and relaxed her face in the palm of his hand. Kida's eye color went from gray to a light pink. Hiei asks, "What does light pink mean for your eyes?" She says, "It means that I like you." Hiei smiled and kissed her on the lips softly.

Kida kissed him back and smiled. Hiei took her hand in his and guided her back to where Kurama was. Kurama saw them coming and smiled slightly. Hiei smiled as Kida wrapped an arm around his shoulders once they stopped. Kurama says, "I see you found her." Hiei nodded and said, "Kurama this is Kida…Kida this is Kurama." Kida smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Kurama." Kurama says back, "It's nice to meet you too Kida."


	4. The Ride Home

The three of them stayed in the city for a few days at Kida's place. Hiei looked at all the pictures of Kida and her family. Hiei asks her, "How did you find your way back here?" Kida says, "I snuck onto a port ship and then stayed on the streets for a while until I got a job." Hiei asks, "What kind of job do you do?" Kida says, "I am an assistant to a big CEO of a big shot company."

Hiei kissed her cheek softly and then sat down on her couch. Kida sat down next to him and smiled a bit. Hiei brought into his arms and kissed her deeply. Kida kissed him back just as deeply. Hiei whispers into the kiss, "I love you." Kida looked in his eyes and said, "I love you too Hiei."

Hiei smiled and deepened the kiss as they pulled each other closer. Kida was put underneath Hiei as he started to kiss her shoulders and neck. Kida stopped him when he started to take off her clothes. Kida says, "I'm not ready to do that yet Hiei." Hiei nodded and said, "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment." Kida held him in her arms and stroke a hand through his hair.

The next few days passed quickly. Soon Hiei and Kurama had to go back to Japan. Hiei and Kurama both want Kida to go back with them. "What about my job," Kida asked. Kurama says, "We will help you find a new one in Japan." Kida says, "I don't know you guys. What if your friend don't approve of moving into your guys' place?" Hiei says, "You let us worry about that."

They convinced her to buy a plane ticket and got her on the plane. Kida sat next to the window and Hiei sat next to her, leaving Kurama with the row seat. Kida gave Kurama her head rest to use as a cushion when the cession carts go by. So if a cart hit his arm, the cushion would soften the blow.


	5. Home In The Past and What Kida Is

Kida and Hiei were glad when they finally landed in Japan. Kurama got his around as Hiei brought their bags off the plane. Kurama opened the door for Kida, but she shook head. She says, "Hiei and I decided to walk home. I hope you don't mind." Kurama nodded and drove home. Hiei took her hand and led her through the cities, showing her all the cites.

Kida looked at Hiei for a few moments. Hiei asks her, "Is something wrong?" Kida shook her head and said, "No nothing's wrong. It's just…I've noticed you don't talk this much to anyone but me. Don't get me wrong it makes me feel important to you, but why don't you talk to your other friends as much?"

Hiei thought carefully a moment. He says, "I don't know why really. When I'm around you, I am more relaxed and more open." Kida says, "You do the same thing for me." Hiei says, "I feel that I can trust you with my past." Kida smiled and kissed his cheek. Hiei asks, "So why were those men chasing you?" Kida says, "Well…I'm a mix blood demon." Hiei's eyes widened a bit and he asks, "Isn't a mix blood demon the rarest breed of demon there is?"

Kida nods slowly and says, "Yeah it is, my father was a mix blood demon and my mother was a human. My father died the night of my birth." She looked out into the distant land. She says, "I was sold to them by mother. She couldn't feed me anymore. My mother thought they were demon orphanage owners. Instead they were demon slave traders."

Hiei clenched his fists and said, "I should have known." Kida gave Hiei back his dagger, but he pushed it back in her hands. He says, "It was a gift to you my love. I have no need for it." Kida smiled and hugged him. Hiei kissed her forehead and smiled. Kida says, "I love you Hiei." He smiled and took her hand, guiding her to his home.

Kida and Hiei made it home late in the night. Hiei saw that Kurama had set up a room for Kida. Kida smiled instantly when she saw the designs of the room. She went over to the bed and lay down. Hiei smiled and went to her bed side. Kida looked at him with a smile. Hiei says, "I hope everything it to your liking."

Kida says, "It's all to my liking Hiei." He smiled and covered her up with a blanket. He says, "Good night Kida, I'll see you in the morning." Kida kissed him on the lips and said, "That's a promise." Hiei smiled and left the room.


	6. The Rape

The next morning, Kida woke up and looked in the kitchen for the things to make breakfast. She started to make scrambled eggs, when she heard someone behind her. She turned around to see Kurama behind her staring at her. Kida says, "Kurama you scared me." She then noticed something. He was in his demon form. Kurama forced her against him.

Kurama kissed Kida forcefully and deeply. Kida tried to push Kurama away from her. Kurama picked her up and carried her to his room with a hand over her mouth. Kida was thrown onto Kurama's bed. She looked at him afraid. Kurama smiled got on top of her after he sound proofed the room.

Three hours later, Kida got out of Kurama's bed after making sure he was asleep. She was told about Kurama's split personality Yoko. She knew she would have to tell Hiei that Yoko raped her. How would they deal with Yoko without hurting Kurama? Kida walked into Hiei's room and tried to wake him up.

She says, "Please Hiei…wake up." Hiei woke up after a few minutes. He asks, "What's the matter baby? Is something wrong?" Kida says, "Yoko raped me Hiei." Hiei instantly sat up and looked at her. She says, "Please don't hurt Kurama. I don't think he has realized what Yoko has done to me."

Hiei took her into his arms and said, "I will protect you. I would have stayed with you." Kida cried in his arms and said, "He's not the only man who has forced me. It is the tenth time this has happened to me."


End file.
